


Sangre de mi sangre (HowardxTony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Hurt Tony Stark, Incest, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Howard Stark jamás ha amado y cree que no tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, hasta que su pequeño hijo nace y resulta ser el Omega más lindo del mundo, uno que no quiere que el mundo tenga, excepto él mismo.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Sangre de mi sangre (HowardxTony)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic contiene incesto, si no tienes la capacidad intelectual de diferenciar la realidad de la ficción, regresa a primaria y no lo leas. #ClasesdeEscritura

**Capítulo Único**

— _”[...] El dolor solo reconoce al dolor y ciertamente me buscarás en cada uno de ellos, aunque no quieras, así lo harás. Steve, Barnes y los demás, sabes que no les perteneces, no te fuerces a sentir algo que no puedes Anthony._ — La voz de Howard suena lejana, pero jamás ha sido tan clara — _...Mi edad, mis problemas, mis ojos y mi mando, pero estoy seguro, de que jamás serás feliz, porque no seré yo, porque nada será igual._

_... Aunque me dejaste, siempre te esperaré, incluso cuando muera, sabes que puedes encontrar la manera de buscarme.”_

Tony apaga la proyección, la ha escuchado muchas veces y la marca de su nuca palpita cuando lo hace. Extraña a su padre, ese mismo monstruo que se hizo su Alfa cuando era joven. Pero supone que tiene razón...

— _El dolor solo reconoce al dolor..._ —suena de nuevo y mientras tanto Tony ajusta la máquina que traerá a su padre del pasado, ese mismo al que abandonó, al presente. porque era un Omega que necesitaba su calor. — _Sé que puedes encontrar la manera de buscarme._

De pronto Tony vuelve a tener quince y su papá le ha comprado una falda… Una falda que quiere usar para que lo vea caminar con ella.

**[...]**

Tony mira a ambos lados del gran pasadizo principal de su casa, se asegura de que Jarvis no esté cerca, de que su mamá no haya despertado y cuando finalmente lo comprueba, camina de puntitas a la oficina de su papá, donde tiene prohibido entrar, a cualquier hora, todos los días.

Jarvis por ejemplo, dice que si entra podría ser castigado y su madre, por su lado, es incapaz de acercarse siquiera. El mal humor de su padre es bien conocido, aunque gracias a él y su sentido estricto del deber y la perfección lo han llevado a ser el hombre que hace las armas más peligrosas del país. Sí, la oficina de su padre era terreno prohibido para todos.

Para todos, menos para Tony, aunque eso nadie lo sabe.

—¿Papi? —llama, con temor y Howard palmea sus piernas, con una sonrisa apenas ve a su pequeño y delicado rostro asomarse por la gran puerta de madera. Su padre parece contento de que se pusiera eso que le compró.

Pero Tony se siente expuesto, se cubre, es un adolescente aprendiendo a tener pudor y aunque tuviera el espíritu indome de un Stark con el mundo, casi siempre con su padre era diferente. Por eso obedeció y se vistió así —¿Te gusta la falda?

—Te queda linda, porque eres un Omega muy lindo y bueno con tu padre —la voz de Howard es un bálsamo, es tranquilizante, como su aroma que huele a puro y manzanilla.

Tony sabe que está mal lo que hacen, si no, no tendrían que esconderse, pero no le importa. Le gusta más la mirada de su papá cuando se quita la ropa, cuando sus dedos pasean sobre su piel mientras le dice cuánto lo quiere y que lo engría tanto, y lo reconozca —Dime ¿Cuán linda me queda papá?

Howard levanta un poco los pliegues intentando ver debajo de la tela, Tony se ríe y se aleja, sonrojado por el atrevimiento de su padre, poco acostumbrado aún a su buen trato —Muy bonitas piernas y muy bonito culo ¿viniste sin ropa interior verdad?

Tony asiente, sabe que le gusta eso a su padre.

Howard lo sube en sus piernas, reconoce sus ojos en los de su hijo, quiere cuidarlo y demostrarle que nadie lo va a querer como él, quiere que sepa que solo él puede darle lo mejor. Tiene que cuidarlo, de ese mundo, de todos —Ahora chupa mi polla Tony, como te enseñé —mientras levanta la falda, mira, pellizca y exhala —Tu lengua, ya sabes... Dios Tony.

El joven se esfuerza, quiere reconocimiento y hace lo que tenga que hacer para tenerlo —Correte en mi boca, papá. —pide y se esfuerza, porque los Stark siempre son lo mejor para el otro.

[...]

Howard se mira al espejo y no reconoce al hombre que se ve a través del reflejo, siente asco de sí mismo, se odia quizás. Pero no se mueve, no deja de mirarse y aceptar que el buen Alfa que alguna vez habitó en él, se fué el día en el que nació su hijo.

Quería a María, la adoraba pero jamás la amó, creía que el concepto del amor no existía en él, porque como Alfa jamás se le permitió la debilidad, ni explorar ese lado de su ser. Por eso creyó que jamás conocería esa sensación y resignado se casó con la chica más buena que conoció —Es un Omega — fue lo último que escuchó a su esposa decir antes de pasarle en brazos a su pequeño hijo.

Entonces el Howard, que jamás en su vida se había permitido sentir algo y que solo la depresión gobernó su alma, se enamoró cuando vio los pequeños ojos marrones de su único heredero —Mío — susurró, dispuesto a esperar nuevamente, el tiempo necesario para reclamar lo que creyó suyo desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Poco le importaba cuan mal y degradada estaba su alma, para él que jamás había sentido, era un ciego buscando la luz, cuando cree que vio un brillo en mitad de la noche eterna. Entonces esperó hasta que Tony creció, el mayor tiempo que pudo.

[...]

— Lárgate de mi casa, en este momento, antes de que te mate.

Howard no podía dejar de pensar en la nuca de su hijo Omega, esa misma nuca que Rogers, Barnes y otro que otro idiota Alfa joven olfateaban como perros rabiosos cada que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tenía que ver como lo cortejaban, soportar sus adulaciones para conseguirlo como suegro y resistir las ganas de botarlos de su casa, de echarlos para que entiendan que Tony era suyo y de nadie más.

Pero lo que a Howard más le fastidiaba era la forma en la que Tony, con sus quince años recién cumplidos, se sentaba cruzando las piernas, coqueteando y sonriendo con cada alabanza de todos los Alfas que lo reclamaban. Era ruborizado, hermoso y travieso —Es mío —se decía mordiendo su propia boca hasta que sangrara al otro lado del salón y soportando con una entereza digna de admirar.

Hasta que Tony estaba cerca de tener su primer celo y Steve Rogers lo sintió y vio la oportunidad para osar besarle la mano. Entonces, Howard creyó enloquecer —¿Te gusta? Dime Anthony, ¿Te gusta Steve Rogers? ¿Quieres que te coja ese muchacho de mierda?

—No papi, yo soy tuyo, ¡no quiero!

Lo toma del brazo, lo empuja contra la pared de su cuarto y restriega su cadera contra el pequeño cuerpo del joven —Te dije que eras mío, ¿entonces por qué dejas que te miren? ¿Qué te besen? ¿Quieres enloquecerme?

El niño rehuye la mirada, es esquivo, como si lo hubiesen atrapado haciendo algo malo y aunque tiene miedo, no se aleja y se deja manipular por las manos grandes de su padre—Es que quiero... quiero —el Omega se retuerce —Que me metas tu pene papá, como a mamá en las noches, pero a mi, que me marques, yo solo quiero eso.

Howard siente como se le seca la garganta, al ver cómo su niño ahora habla con esa franca necesidad y sin temor alguno pide y exige que lo penetre, que se lo joda —¿Tienes celos de mamá?

—Sí, además ella solo es una beta, yo soy mejor que ella.

Howard lo besa, le muerde la boca, no lo deja respirar, cierra la puerta, no quiere a la servidumbre de chismosa, porque solo es suyo, porque nadie puede enterarse. Además Tony tiene razón, él es su Omega.

Así que lo ahoga con su lengua y rebusca su entrepierna, jala de su erección y Tony lloriquea, mientras su padre, Howard, piensa en la manera perfecta de marcar a su hijo sin que nadie pueda separarlos. —Te voy a coger y serás solo mío y de nadie más, ¿está bien?

Tony se corre en sus manos y asiente, ciertamente el chico no ha pensado que exista otra manera de existir, no ha conocido otra y por eso los demás Alfas no lo atraen. Son jóvenes, son felices, no son como su padre, su padre parece que ha sufrido, que lo entiende, que sabe de soledad, de dolor. Por eso le gusta su papá, porque ha sentido como él y quiere ser así de fuerte.

_Howard ahora solo debe pensar en cómo y dónde hacerlo suyo, mientras el chico toma su mano y lo sigue a donde quiera que vaya._

**[...]**

Howard ha manejado quizás por dos o tres horas, sin detenerse. Se ha llevado a Tony lo más lejos que el tiempo era justo, no pudo ser sensato, ni detenerse para mirarse a sí mismo y descubrir en la aberración que se había convertido. El padre de un adolescente que apenas y había dejado de ser un niño, dispuesto a arrebatarle su inocencia.

—Papi, me duele, porfavor... — Pero volvería hacerlo, por sus ojos marrones y la forma en la que lo llama, como un cachorro necesitado. Como si no hubiera nada más que pudiese calmar su primer celo, que su papá Alfa.

—Ya va... papá ya te va ayudar.

Era de noche cuando su primer celo empezó. El olor dulce, como a fresas maduras, miel y vainilla invadió la casa. Su mujer aún no había llegado, la servidumbre descansaba y él se ahogaba en su oficina con trabajo para no pensar en Tony, para no subir, olfatear su nuca y pajearse pensando en él.

Hasta que el olor llegó y sintió que se moría, sus dientes picaron y aulló como un animal, cegado y perdido: su hijo, Omega estaba listo para ser fecundado.

Lo cargó en brazos, decidido a que el mundo no merecía a su hijo, que ningún estúpido soldado podría tenerlo. Que ni siquiera aquel hermoso gemido débil que el pequeño susurraba merecía ser oído por nadie, que no sea él. Porque Howard sabía lo que el mundo hacía con los Omegas y porque si alguien tenía que correrse al interior de su hijo, mientras este rogaba porque que se lo cojan más fuerte, sólo podía ser él mismo quien lo hiciera.

Porque Howard era egoísta y posesivo, porque los Stark solo podían satisfacer a los Stark y porque Tony era mucho para todos, menos para su propio creador. —Abre las piernas y muerde mi hombro, todo lo que necesites.

—¿Papá vas a... vas a tomarme?, ¡Papá, tómame por favor!

El chico apenas y ha conocido la vida, su madre jamás le ha dado demasiado tiempo y su padre lo rechazó desde que nació en su intento por resistir su inevitable atracción, es una esponja ávida de amor y atención, como un sediento en el desierto, que está a punto de conocer el amor incondicional mediante un vínculo eterno.

Howard coloca las piernas alrededor de su cintura y sonríe, sin dejar de ver lo rosada que es su entrada, lo mojada que está y cómo se contrae buscando ahorcar una polla que lo satisfaga —Solo yo, nadie más.

—Solo tú, papá.

Howard siente que su cuerpo, su alma y probablemente su hijo, arden. Siente el calambre del placer y el dolor invadirlo, ansioso por romper y desgarrar la pureza que lo aprieta y lo fuerza a correrse. Tony ha empezado a gritar, en la vieja cama de ese sucio y abandonado motel en el que su papá ha decidido quitarle su virginidad.

Pero el niño, aunque llora, se siente bien, como calmado. El fuego que lo enloquecía sigue prendido pero es atendido con delicadeza, además, su papá lo besa y mete su lengua en lo profundo de su garganta, él apenas puede pensar y solo tiene tiempo de arañar, sintiendo el bigote de su padre cosquilleando en su piel.

—¡Por favor…! —súplica por quinta vez, no entiende bien porqué, pero su nuca arde y necesita que su padre haga algo al respecto. La picazón aumenta con cada estocada y Tony empieza a arañar reclamando algo que no entiende —¡Por favor, hazlo! —su instinto reconoce a su padre como su Alfa, como aquel que aunque lo castiga, lo cuida, como el único hombre que ha admirado —¡Por favor!

Howard sabe que mordiendo la nuca de su hijo, destruye para siempre su matrimonio, su vida, la vida de su hijo y algún buen futuro para ambos.

Que a partir de ese instante será un enfermo delante de todos, que intentarán separarlo de Tony, que puede ir preso, que todo puede acabar. Sin embargo la vida con Tony lejos y con otro Alfa, uno que disfrute de los gruesos muslos de su hijo, de su tierna boca rosada y sus gemidos, le parecen un infierno mayor, así que decide terminar su suplicio.

Muerde, muerde fuerte, mientras Tony grita y se corre en su abdomen una y otra vez, aunque el niño pida piedad, aunque éste intente huir, Howard muerde, sellando lo que en efecto es su relación: El dolor desmedido de una enfermedad que consume y consumirá dos míseras existencias, que solo ellos creen merecer —¡Mío! — gruñe y lame la herida, hasta que la sangre deja de salir.

El niño parece dolorido y se deja penetrar una vez más, ahora siente mayor atracción a su padre, y aunque no sabe porque siente tanto dolor en su nuca, a la vez tiene la necesidad de ser cuidado, de ser jodido, otra vez y para siempre —¡Papi, otra vez!.

Pide como cuando Howard lo alzaba en hombros de niño y lo hacía volar, como cuando le daba su helado favorito, como cuando lo cargaba una y otra vez hacia el cielo —¡Cógeme otra vez, papi! —pide el niño.

El vínculo se ha formado y su unión es el principio del fin de un juicio que el mundo les hará, pero por ahora son felices, como sólo los Stark pueden: Un momento, solo un segundo, antes de sufrir.

**[...]**

Huyeron mucho tiempo, Tony no recuerda si fueron meses, si fueron años, quizás.

Para el mundo su padre era solo un padre egoísta que había secuestrado a su hijo en medio de un arranque de violencia contra su esposa, no sabían, del vínculo en su nuca que los unía. Para el mundo Howard Stark solo había perdido la razón y se había llevado a su hijo consigo para quizás criarlo lejos de María.

Bastaron dos años queriéndose a escondidas y haciendo el amor en la oscuridad para que Tony entendiera que todo estaba mal, que los dos veían el mundo bajo el cristal opaco de los perdidos y que tarde o temprano los iban a atrapar y separar.

Lo sabe porque su padre casi no duerme en las noches, por cuidarlo, porque huyen cuando acaban de llegar y porque su padre, aunque fuerte, poderoso y millonario, iría a parar a la cárcel tarde o temprano. Tony no temía por si mismo, jamás había sido del tipo que pensaba en él, mucho menos en su madre, lo único que lo acongojaba era la posibilidad de ver a su Alfa, quien es al mismo tiempo su padre, en la cárcel, juzgado y separados para siempre. Con su nombre por en el piso, porque nadie entiende a los amores contrariados, porque nadie tiene un minuto de tiempo para los que tienen una historia, porque nadie pregunta _¿Por qué lo hizo?_

Fue entonces cuando Tony se fue y el futuro, se volvió la nada.

**[...]**

Tony no recuerda la última vez que durmió bien, los supresores lo dañaron lo suficiente como para que sus hormonas se salieran de control, pero supone que todo ha valido la pena, porque no tiene un celo hace veinte años, preferiría morirse a tener uno de nuevo, sin su Alfa cerca.

Ahora, que la vida le ha enseñado demasiado y que por fin difiere del bien y el mal, ahora que entiende que era un niño cuando creyó ser adulto y que su padre, aún más dañado se aprovechó de su inocencia, sabe y entiende que lo que hicieron estuvo mal. Que su padre era un enfermo y que él solo siguió el camino contento, cual cordero detrás del pastor, cual borrego, cual siervo, cual libre en mano, solo lo siguió.

Sí, ya no es un niño, ya no tiene un ápice de inocencia ni bondad, la poca que tenía se la quitó la vida cuando su padre murió y como herencia le dejó su dinero más un único mensaje: _“Gracias por irte cuando debiste hacerlo, jamás fui bueno para ti, perdón y te amo”_. Sí, ese día dejó de ser bueno y dejó de creer que no todo lo que traía la felicidad estaba bien.

Era un Omega marcado sin un Alfa, que el día en el que su padre murió, lejos de ahí, sintió como su alma se partía en dos y lloró, porque cuando el vínculo se rompe y uno deja de existir, el alma del que queda vivo, está vacía y la conexión, que era lo único que tenía, ya no está. Ya no siente el frío o el calor, la felicidad o la tristeza, que era lo único que lo hacía sentirse feliz, aunque fuera enfermo de su parte.

—Reproducelo otra vez Jarvis —ordena Tony Stark mientras ajusta la última tuerca a la máquina.

— _“El dolor solo reconoce al dolor y ciertamente me buscarás en cada uno de ellos, aunque no quieras, así lo harás.”_

—Hijo de puta, hijo de... —murmura entre dientes, cuando las lágrimas corren y la máquina está lista, porque lo odia, porque sabe que siempre supo que lo volvería a buscar y que dedicaría su vida para volver a verlo — …Funciona por favor.

Tony ahora tiene cuarenta años, cinco años menos de los que tenía su padre cuando formó el vínculo y supone que cuando aparezca a través de la máquina no lo reconozca, quizás no lo quiera, pero solo espera volver a verlo como única paga, porque quiere tiempo para odiarlo con ganas, para amarlo también.

Howard aparece y mira a su alrededor perdido, busca el lugar en el que se halla, hasta que finalmente sus ojos recaen en el tipo que lo mira fijamente. El hijo no sabe de qué tiempo ha venido, no sabe si ya lo ha marcado o si aún no ha sucedido, sus cálculos no han sido exactos, pero cuando lo ve su nuca cosquillea y su alma se siente menos sola —¡Mi lindo Omega! —susurra el hombre mayor con una sonrisa tierna, como cuando lo recogía de la escuela cuando tenía un día libre, como tan pocas veces sucedió.

Tony quiere matarlo, quiere recuperar el tiempo, quiere juzgarlo, golpearlo, cuestionar porque malogró su vida, la de su madre, la de él mismo; preguntar porque tomó esa decisión, porque lo marcó y los condenó al dolor, tiene ganas de hacerle el mismo daño que alguna vez le hizo. —Mi Alfa… —murmura con lágrimas en los ojos antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y supone que lo torcido no tiene reversa y **_“Que el dolor solo reconoce el dolor y que la sangre siempre llama a la sangre.”_**

**FIN**


End file.
